Do you believe in your skeletons coming real?
by WithMyFreezeRay
Summary: After rehab, Dr. House decides to go back to work and try to be as normal as possible with his new lifestyle. The only skeleton he's brought back from rehab is his love for Dr. Cuddy. Will he ever make this skeleton become real? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. My immoral

"Doctor House? When did you get back?" asked Cameron.

"I've been here all morning," House grumbled. Being back at work no longer seemed like a walk in the park. He leaned back into his chair and threw the bouncy ball for the second time since Cameron had started annoying him. "What do you have that could POSSIBLY be so important I must move right now?"

"There's a very annoying patient who could use a taste of his own medicine. Oh, and also, he could be going septic…" Cameron looked back at House, who just about smiled. A taste of their own medicine? What a chance!

"Don't mind if I do," House said, slowly stumbling to his feet with his cane. Then the pain came. He never really missed that pain, but being clear of all hallucinations was a bit of a consolation. Amber had thrown him for a bit of a loop, but Kutner's appearance was just too much to take. Still, the pain followed him everywhere. He had to stay clean though. For his career, and for Cuddy.

"Fine. I have to go run some more tests on this guy," she stalked off, leaving house alone.

_If they only THINK he's septic, he may just last a little longer. _House thought. He thought about sitting down, but decided to go find someone to talk to. Since he got back from rehab, House was just as much as an ass, but he felt the need to talk. He walked down hallway to Wilson's office, feeling the stab every time his leg hit the linoleum underneath it. House cringed, but knew that if he gave up, he would not only prove he was the most stubborn ass alive, but he was going to be all _alone._ He cringed again. A few doctors stopped to stare, but House waved them all off with a "shouldn't you be doing your own damn job right now?" He just kept walking on as if he didn't say anything.

It was a long walk, so House had time to think; Not only his stubborn sarcastic thoughts, but ones about him and Cuddy as well. Would it ever work out between them? Was this just what his mind conceived as okay? He waved off the questions, knowing all too well he didn't have the answers. He passed her office and stopped to double-take. Even though she was just sitting there on the phone, she seemed beautiful. He wondered if she still had an ass. He inwardly laughed at himself, and continued down the hallway.

"Wilson!" House shouted as he walked in. Wilson almost choked on his lunch. _Strange,_ House thought_ Wilson hardly ever eats in here._ "You trying to avoid me?"

"No, sir. Just thought maybe you could use some more peace," he choked down the last of his chicken salad and threw the glad container directly in the garbage.

"Well, I feel like talking, and I have about half an hour before my team finds me. Talk. Now. Me and you," House said, gesturing every word. He sat down at the desk across from Wilson.

"Well, I don't got all day," Wilson said, trying to mock House. House just stared at him. Wilson was intimidated.

"Okay, It's- I still have feelings for Cuddy."


	2. A suprise of a patient

"You still have feelings for Cuddy?" Wilson asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Is there a problem, because my answer to you seems pretty straightforward. Yeah I do still have feelings for her," House shifted in his chair slightly, trying to get his leg into a position where it would stop shifting his attention to it.

"Well, what do you want to do, because as I remember our strategy last time failed horribly," Wilson grimaced, remembering the awful outburst in the main lobby. It would have worked if House hadn't imagined the whole thing. Cuddy had pretty much made herself scarce around the staff after that day.

"I figured maybe dinner, chocolates, flowers, something of that mushy gushy nature," House finally replied.

"Well I guess I'm concierge Wilson at your service. Where may I make your reservation?"

"At-" but he was cut short by Taub.

"He's crashing. Are you happy now?"

"Perfect, just perfect. You better run there, because I sure can't," House replied and slowly rose from the chair to prove his point.

"Yes sir," and Taub took off. House went to go take off behind him, but Wilson quickly stopped him.

"Where do you want to go for dinner tonight? Um, with Cuddy I mean."

House sighed. "Wilson, use your better judgement," and then he left a struggling "concierge" to figure out his plans.

Figuring yet again that his team didn't need help with a crash cart, House took the long way past Cuddy's office again. This time, she was standing at the window, probably looking at birds. Didn't she have something better to do? At least she still had an ass. House opened the door.

"Hey, call your babysitter. YOU are accompanying ME to dinner," he needlessly shouted across the room.

"Ok, why would I go to dinner with you? The very last time I saw you, you were shouting about how we slept together," she replied back.

"Uh, rehab has enlightened me and I thought I should make up for my wrongs. It's part of the program," he explained sarcastically.

"Fine, just don't let this go too late. Don't you have a patient in V-Tach at the moment?"

"Is my team the only one you ever talk to anymore?" House asked.

"No, I just pay more attention to them. They're my FAVORITES," she said simply. House sighed and walked out. He then decided at least he should go visit this patient.

It took him a few minutes of struggling to keep the pain of his leg out of his mind but he eventually got to the room. In the bed sat a sixteen year old girl staring at him like she'd love to bite his head off. Her brown hair was still up in a ponytail, but she looked tired. SHE was supposed to be just like HIM?! Whoa. She must have had a really messed up childhood. Sure enough when he rounded the corner of the door, she opened her mouth.

"Ok, I've almost died twice now. Where have you been?" she asked.

"I fell over and died. Is that a good enough answer?"

"You know, I know more about you than you think."

"How is that?"

"I'm Elisabeth Stringer, Dr. Cuddy's babysitter. I'm SO pleased to be meeting you for the first time you've addressed me personally," then she fell back into the pillows, staring up at the ceiling, and had a seizure.


	3. If I had a nickel

Great, House thought, just great. How was this going to affect the dinner plans? If this was her babysitter and all, then who was watching her kid? He got his answer a few seconds later.

"HOUSE!" Foreman's voice echoed through the room. "Cuddy's kid is downstairs with protective services. Can you PLEASE go get her?"

"Who, Cuddy or the Kid?"

"I don't care, just go. I'll take care of this," Foreman walked over with a syringe and House stalked out.

_Now I gotta go all the way down stairs and talk to some cops and get Cuddy's kid. Who knows how bad she'll yell at me, _he thought as he neared the elevator. The doors opened up and sure enough, Wilson was standing in the doorway.

"Ok sir, one really nice steakhouse for you and your date," he said, winking at House, who just returned a glare.

"Does this place let you bring little children?" House asked.

"Should, but why would Cuddy bring Rachel?" House leaned over as more people got into the elevator and whispered in Wilson's ear. "That's horrible!" he shouted, and everyone, including House, gave him a death glare. Wilson shut up and folded his arms over his chest.

Downstairs, House stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the ER. Two policemen stood by the doors trying to calm a very fussy Rachel down. House sighed, knowing his days were numbered if crap like this was going to keep happening to him. He walked over and tapped the second policeman with his cane.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind if I take your fussy baby up to its mother?" House said.

"Do you know who's unruly child this is?" the policeman asked, annoyed.

"Yes. RACHEL just happens to be the dean of medicine's daughter, so I think you should show some more respect," House shot back.

"Gee whiz, sir. I'm sorry. Just take her," he shoved Rachel at House and started to walk away.

"Hang on there, slickie. Dunno if you noticed, but I can't exactly carry the kid. Mind getting me a wheelchair, gurney, or stroller? something besides standing there with your head up your butt. MOVE!" The officer snapped to attention and got him a stroller to set Rachel in. After another long ride up the elevator, he arrived in front of Cuddy's office.

"Excuse me miss, but have you misplaced a baby?" he shouted as he opened Cuddy's office door.

"Oh my god! House, where did you find her?" she ran over and picked up her fussy baby, immediately silencing her. House rolled his eyes.

"My patient is your babysitter?" he hinted slowly.

"Elisabeth? I didn't know…" she muttered, sitting down on the couch with Rachel in her arms. "Can I take a rain check on dinner?"

"Absolutely not. Wils—I mean, I got us a reservation already. We can't just not go," House was pleading in that special annoying way. He made his blue eyes even wider.

"Fine. I'll call my backup babysitter and take Rachel home. Then we will finish the rest of the day and go to dinner. Right now, try to figure out what's wrong with my favorite babysitter," Cuddy waved him out and called down to the nursery for a bottle of formula. House walked out feeling slightly relieved. Then everything he felt grinded to a halt when he caught back up with Taub.

"We have to get her to MRI now."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's shutting down."

House sighed. "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that one. Take her."


	4. Heartless?

After finally making it through the day hiding out in his office and answering only what he deemed "important" questions, House locked the door and limped to Cuddy's office. He found her there looking through her cell phone, frantically trying to find a number or something.

"What are you doing?" he said, obviously catching her off guard.

"Oh! House! I'm just—checking the phone because…"

"You are trying to find a call from Elisabeth saying she didn't feel good. She already told my team she didn't have time for that and oh look! Something my team didn't tell you!" he raised his fist in triumph. Afterwards, Cuddy muttered something that sounded a lot like the word ass.

"Anyway, I just like to get to the bottom of things, and if that's really what happened, I don't care. Rachel's safe, and well Elisabeth…"

"Don't worry. Don't we always figure it out?" House asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes you cocky human being. Any new news yet?" Cuddy pulled her jacket from around the back of her office chair and went to put it on. Without even so much as a gesture to help, House moved behind her and grabbed her jacket, helping her put it on. She looked at him surprised and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You think I'm too much of a stubborn ass to help you out? It's been a day," he said in his defense. "And yeah, we ruled out cancer, aids, and STD's. She's stable for now."

"Great. For now."

"What more can I do for you now? It's not like she'll be up singing and dancing before tomorrow! Let's go," and with that, House headed out the door. He was now only just grateful that Cuddy had a backup babysitter, but when wasn't she thinking? She needed to take a page out of his book every now and then and THAT was a scary proposition.

When they got to the parking lot, Cuddy looked at him. He then realized why she was staring at him in such a manner. They had driven two cars to work this morning, obviously. She went to make a break for her car, but then noticed House hadn't budged. He was standing beside the passenger door waiting for her. Odd, but true.

"Still can't be nice to you? God, if no painkillers isn't killing me, then you definitely are right now," he opened the door. She stepped past him with a small, surprised thank you and slid into the seat. Then he got in and turned the car on. They got halfway down the street before House looked over again.

"You look like your kid just died or something. Lighten up, we're going to dinner! It'll be okay," he said firmly.

"Oh, so it's just supposed to be okay that you talk about my babysitter like she's a lego tower or something?"

"I've done it with every other patient and you've never said one word."

"It's never been personal. How do you know it will be okay?"

"No one ever really knows until they're okay or they're dead, but trust me, I won't accept the latter, especially after rehab. Some of those people were just downright unlucky."

"And you are lucky?" she asked skeptically, wondering how you could be lucky with one of your team killing themselves, hallucinating doctors, and rehab.

"Well, you did actually agree to come out to dinner and you are definitely not a hallucination this time. I'd consider this lucky," he stared out the windshield intently. She laughed a little, then turned to look at him again. He looked dead serious, but one never knew with House. They made a few more turns and after ten minutes, they finally pulled into the parking lot. House got out again, walked around to her door and opened it for her.

"We're here," he said.


	5. What did he just say?

As they approached the front desk at the steakhouse, House suddenly had a brainfart. What had Wilson put the reservation under again? He thought for a second before pulling out his phone to call Wilson. When he felt Cuddy's eyes on him, though, he turned it down and put it back in his pocket. Cuddy smiled and turned back to face the usher.

"What is the reservation under?" the usher asked House.

"Uh… Greg House? House? Something to that nature?" House said. Cuddy stared at him blankly.

"Oh! Mr. House! You have one of the back tables reserved! Follow me," the usher chirped happily. House made a quick mental note to kill Wilson later. The back tables were expensive! Great.

When the usher got them to their table, House pulled out a chair for Cuddy and she sat down after taking her coat off. She looked around, enjoying at how private this table was. At least if House majorly screwed up here, not many people would know.

"Uh, like it? This is all Wilson, because you would have found out eventually anyway," he said sheepishly. Sheepishly, like he was ACTUALLY sorry! "Go ahead and chastise me for using him like my party planner."

"No. It will be ok this time, I'll let it slide," Cuddy winked at him, and he suddenly felt a shiver run up the back of his spine, incredibly without pain relievers. He didn't know what to say next, so the awkward silence ensued until the young waiter came to take their drink order. Then, House remembered something.

"Hey, remember how you told me nothing was ever personal before?"

"Yeah and…" Cuddy said, urging him on.

"Your roofer was in my care before. If you forgot about that, Elisabeth must be pretty important to you," he finished as the waiter set down the drinks on the table. A glass of wine for Cuddy, and coffee (of all things) for House.

"She is really important to me. What would I do without her? It is so hard to get a quality babysitter these days, but you wouldn't understand," she said glumly.

"Well trust me, I know there are a lot of screwed up people out there. I met a few in rehab."

"Have you introduced yourself to yourself?" she joked. They both had a good laugh until a very confused waiter took their order. Then they were alone again.

"Believe it or not, I had a really hard time finding a suitable doctor for cases while you were gone," Cuddy started in again.

"Really? My team couldn't help you? Not even Foreman?" House was trying to be sarcastic, even though he really couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"There were a few cases I just had to transfer. It was devastating to me," Cuddy rubbed her forehead.

"Are you saying you missed me? Come on, just tell me you did," House said triumphantly, gloating like the twelve year old kickball champ on the playground.

"Yes, I missed you. But other people did too."

"Hard to believe sometimes. I know what others think of me and I have to say they're right, but I enjoy every bit of my stubborn smart ass self," House admitted.

"Well you do pose a challenge sometimes," Cuddy laughed.

"You are a challenge yourself. Getting you to come with me was hard enough."

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You have your moments. But you have an ass so it's ok. Oh and nice shirt by the way," he said.

"Come on! Is that all you've been doing is staring down my shirt?" she asked defensively. House tried his best to look shocked at the comment, but it was undeniable. Oops, he thought.

"Maybe. So did you still miss me?"

"Yeah, you unbelievable smartass, I missed you," She admitted, smiling. One of the servers came back and put bread and a knife on the table. Each person finally realizing they hadn't eaten all day for various reasons reached for the knife. Cuddy's first, House's hand second. They just sat there for a moment before finally acknowledging what was going on. For a second, it even seemed normal. That just about scared the living daylights out of him.

"Oh, uh, do you want me to get that?" he asked.

"Sure, be a gentleman for once and—can I get another glass of wine?" she asked a passing server in the middle of her answer.

"I'm going for broke here!" House replied sarcastically.

"Then, why did you invite me to dinner?" she quizzed him.

"Because I like to schmooze my boss, and she is quite cute."

"You CANNOT flirt," Cuddy laughed.

"I know, I know," and for some reason, in that particular second, House felt good. A real, more powerful than I-just-ticked-off-my-boss-for-no-good-reason good. Then he said something he probably shouldn't have said while Cuddy had food in her mouth.

"I'm sorry for that outburst in the lobby."


	6. But we still fear what we don't know

Cuddy nearly choked. Was this what she thought she was hearing? The waiter brought her the glass of wine and a glass of water with urgency. She drank the water then downed the whole glass like a shot. Maybe she was having an adverse reaction to the alcohol, but it was absurd that it would happen this soon. It usually took a few glasses.

"What did you say?" she asked him, ready for what she would hear this time.

"Did I stutter? I said I was sorry," he bit into another piece of bread, looking no sorrier than he had the last time.

"Do you mean it? I know a lot of times where you haven't," Cuddy said coolly, disguising that she was actually starting to think he was sorry.

"Maybe. Come on! I'm trying to make a straight apology here and you are making me feel like I should just take it back. Is that what you want?"

"No, not at all actually. It's just that I'm not used to this side of you at all. I feel like this is some god-awful trick you've schemed up," Cuddy cast a glance at her plate, which the waiter removed and put down her main entrée.

"I'm being honest here Cuddy, HONEST! I'm sorry for what I did for once. It was one thing that pushed me over the stay-an-ass line. It's more unprofessional than anything I've ever done."

"I could stand to argue that one, but thanks for being HONEST," she accentuated the last word.

"Would you like me to refill that wine glass?" asked the waiter again. House thought this waiter might actually be gaining commission off of this dinner. Score another for Wilson against House.

"Yeah, actually that would be splendid," she giggled. Oh no, House thought again, I don't think the babysitter will be going home tonight.

"Uh, don't mean to be rude, but you're piling on the drinks and you have a little monster to go home to. Don't you think you should take it easy?" Cuddy perked up a little. Was House actually chastising HER?!

"Wow, here I thought that Greg House would actually try to get into my shirt for real, and he's telling me to stop drinking. Well, I guess I could, considering you would tell the whole hospital. Why did you do that, anyway?"

"Because I—like—you? And Wilson and I came up with this dumb theory that you would really say something to me or slip up if I pissed you off. Big mistake," House massaged his nose between his fingers, wincing at the harshness of what he'd just said. It kind of made him think of a patient that held a gun to him. It did scare him, yes, but he held off his fears to make Cuddy's worry deeper. Now just telling her about his thoughts made him scared. What did she really think of him?

"Do you know how bad you scared me after that in my office that day? Why do you think I never visited in rehab? You still scare me and I feel you need to prove to me I can feel safe around you," she admitted bluntly.

"That seems like a big thinking mess. Does this happen to mean if I can cure your babysitter, this will push me back into the ring of safe but smart-assy? You're kinda harsh," He pursed his lips and smiled at Cuddy. That WAS annoying! She stared him back to his normal sarcastic face and then hit him with a bomb that had been hiding in her since the day of the insanity episode in lobby.

"I just—just for once seem to fear what I don't know about you, House."


	7. Here's to losing your head

"What you know about me? What is there that I haven't told you?" he inquired angrily. His voice rose so loud, some of the diners toward the front looked back at him. It was beginning to become a scene. Oh no.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think you and Wilson cooked up that scheme of rehab and you never really went," she spat back, thinking of something absurd.

"Oh, because I really didn't want to get better after scaring the shit out of you? Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm sorry, Cuddy, I really am!" he started to sound like a six year old with a broken vase at his feet.

"Fine. I'm dropping the subject so we can eat, but don't think I won't bring it up again," she said. "And the whole rehab comment was a bit out of line. You really do look better."

"Well, thanks for that," was the last thing he said before eating his dinner.

After dessert, which was actually pretty good, the two looked at each other again before the bill was laid out on the table both grabbed for it at the same time. House looked surprised, once again, that Cuddy would try to pay for a dinner that HE brought HER to.

"Um, I'll take care of it," House said, staring into her eyes, wondering what she was thinking.

"I thought I'd pay for the wine," she replied simply.

"No, trust me it's okay. I'll pay for the wine," he whined playfully.

"Fine it's just that sometimes my dates—oh shoot," she slapped her forehead, remembering this probably wasn't a date.

"Lighten up! You're like a constant downer, aren't you?" House rolled his eyes. He didn't feel she should pay for dinner, and that she should not have to if she was on a date. Then HE slapped his forehead.

"Is this monkey see monkey do?" Cuddy asked.

"Nope. Just called this a date in my head," he replied.

"Is this a date?"

"I'd consider it one. Let's go," House said after throwing $200 in the bill holder. The waiter asked politely if he wanted change and House said no. They walked back to House's car. Once inside, Cuddy turned to him again, wondering why he'd paused before turning on the car. Anyway, she was too tired, and a little too tipsy to care. He drove off down the street and started to drive her home. When he approached the second corner though, she saw a pair of headlights in the distance at the end of the road, but House kept driving. It was coming closer now, and House had nowhere to go. What was he going to do? Cuddy was completely helpless to the situation. House grumbled and started to think of what to do. Then, at the last second, House swerved right even further, and the other car hit the one behind him; the second car hadn't followed him. He pulled over and started to get out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked breathlessly. She couldn't believe what just happened could have happened to her.

"To help! Come on!" House hobbled toward the wreck. His only thought when he approached the wreaked car was it could have been him. Why hadn't it been him? Maybe it was Cuddy, or he was now at the hands of fate. Fate was in control for the first time in forever.


	8. Is she crazy? Or is she human?

House hobbled even further into the accident scene. Looking back, he noticed Cuddy was hesitating. She looked scared and in a weak moment, House may have felt bad for her. Not now, though, people's lives were on the line.

"Cuddy, what do you happen to be doing?" he shouted above the hysteria coming from the nearest car. "Get over here and help me!"

She timidly took a few steps forward, and then made a more even stride toward the car, realizing at last the urgency of the situation. It finally hit her that she was needed here and now, not ten minutes from now, but NOW. Upon getting close enough to read the license plate, her eyes got as wide as a lab beaker.

"House! This is my neighbor's car! Oh my god, we have to get them out!"

"No time to lose then, right?" House knocked on the window of the car, but the woman in the driver's seat could not get it open. He motioned for her to get away from the glass, and then bashed it with his cane.

"Don't you think that was just a tiny bit unorthodox?" Cuddy asked. House looked at her, surprised.

"Do you wish to save them or not? I'm just trying to get in faster! Go around and get the car seats!" it was a good spy on his part to see the children in the back. He worked fast to help the woman get out of the car and eventually managed to get the door opened. The woman stepped out of the car and all but embraced House in front of a growing crowd of people.

"Thank you! Where are my children?" she inquired.

"Oh, Cuddy's got them, don't worry. Why don't you go sit down and wait for the paramedics?" House listened to the faint sirens in the distance. The furthest fire department was about five miles away.

"Thank you, Lisa! I always knew you would help me out!" the woman shouted around the car.

"You're welcome!" Cuddy said as the woman's four year old son wondered around the side of the car.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he screamed. "I'm scared. What's that puddle?" the two year old asked observantly. It was about two feet in diameter and growing around the side of the car.

House sucked in his breath; it was the gas from the car. He knew Cuddy only had a matter of minutes, if not only seconds, before the car ignited. He watched Cuddy's feet on the other side of the car and tried to watch her through the window.

"Hey! Cuddy! You need to get that kid out of there soon!"

"I'm trying, the belt is stuck!" Cuddy shouted back. She pulled frantically on the straps of the baby seat, trying to figure out why the belt wouldn't release. Why wouldn't the belt go? She climbed into the car to just release the seat from the base.

"Cuddy get out of there now! That car's going to—"

"I have to get her out!!!" Cuddy interrupted. She had just hit the release on the base when she noticed the puddle starting to build under her dangling feet. Shoot, she thought, gas. She went to get out of the car, then heard House again.

"Cuddy!" the gas had just started to ignite on his side of the car, the woman and her child, who he just heard his name was John, stepped back onto the sidewalk. People started to scream. "Cuddy you have to—" and then the explosion rocked the vehicle and made the ground vibrate.

"CUDDY!!!"


	9. Before you scare him to death, please!

"Cuddy! Where are you?" House ran around the car with the speed of an Olympic runner. Th smoke around the car was so thick, he didn't even know where Cuddy could even be at this exact moment. Was this truly happening to him? Where had Cuddy gone? House rounded the burning carcass to discover Cuddy, unconscious, but not burned, on the other side of the car. Maybe she threw herself off the running board of the SUV just in time, but still, she WAS unconscious.

"Emily! Where's my Emily?" the mother, who was still holding John, sped around the front of the car and descended upon the baby carrier a few inches from Cuddy's nose. Emily was crying, which was a good sign, but Cuddy still hadn't woken up.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Miss Lisa?" John asked with his thumb reaching toward his mouth, probably a security blanket of sorts. His mother looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Miss Lisa saved Emily and I really don't know what happened after that. Sir, are you a doctor?" she stared at him with the you-better-be-or-I'll-freak-out face.

"No, I'm not. We just stopped to help because we know nothing," House said. The mother glared at him. "Okay, okay. Not the time for sarcasm I guess. Let me see," despite the joking tone, House was actually nervous. What if Cuddy wasn't okay? Would she know, just judging by what she knew before tonight that his feelings were more than skin-deep? He knelt down next to her, checking her ABC's (which is Airway, Breathing, and Circulation) before concluding she would probably be okay until she woke up.

"Well?" asked another bystander.

"What about that drunk in the other car?" asked yet another.

"He can wait," House replied simply. "I'm tending to victims first, and right now—" but that was as far as he got before Cuddy interrupted him.

"House? Is that you? My head feels like the car exploded inside it!" she started to raise her arms to grab for her head, but House stopped her.

"Yeah, it's me. But you really shouldn't be moving right now, especially since no one really saw what happened," he replied softly. Even though he could have talked really loud, it really wasn't appropriate right now. "Does anything besides your head hurt?"

"Um, not right now. All I did was jump off of the car, but I guess I didn't do so swell."

"It was well enough for me. Thank you for finding Emily for me, Lisa. You're a real hero. You and…" she stared at house for a moment.

"House. Greg House. I don't think I ever caught your name," he said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Mrs. Stringer. I was actually on the way to see Elisabeth, but I guess I'll be escorted by ambulance now. What luck I have! One accident right after another, I must really seem like a horrible mother," Mrs. Stringer sobbed. House thought she seemed like a good enough parent, especially with a sixteen year old in a hospital and two other children under the age of five.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job, considering what you've been through today. You are simply doing what's right for—"

"Excuse me, but who over here all needs an ambulance?" a paramedic House had seen many times before interrupted.

"I'll get the car and ride behind, but she needs one," he pointed to Cuddy. "And those three said they could share. They have minor injuries, but I'm not sure about Cuddy."

As soon as everyone was on either a stretcher or in an ambulance, House got back to the car and just sat inside for a moment. He exhaled; thankful for adrenaline which kept his leg from feeling like a knife had just gone through it. This was not how he intended this night to end, but every night had to end up somewhere. He stuck the keys into the ignition and drove behind the ambulance back to the hospital. _Home sweet home, _he thought bitterly,_home sweet home._


	10. It's why we get annoyed Repetition!

No sooner had the ambulance got to the bay that House had the car parked and was in the ER looking for Cuddy. He passed the guy who had almost killed them all, and only stopped to sneer. All that was wrong with him was a broken leg. House thought he deserved worse, considering he was drunk out of his mind. Cameron greeted him by the front desk.

"Hey. Sorry about dinner. Looking for Cuddy?" she asked sweetly. Why did it always seem like everyone in this godforsaken hospital was out to get him? He sighed heavily.

"Yeah, Cameron. As a matter of fact, I am," Cameron waved over a nurse and she looked it up in the computer. The nurse stared at him blankly, obviously still upset over the outburst. Apparently, her kids were visiting her at work, trying to gather data for working in a positive environment.

"Oh, she's upstairs waiting for an MRI in a private room. Going upstairs?"

"Yep, and sorry to hear about the permanent damage to your children's supposedly virgin ears. They're in high school, so it's nothing they haven't heard from their little friends," House said before walking away. The nurse glared at him, but shouted she forgave him as he stepped into the elevator. Once inside, House let out a breath. Why did he always have to end up back here? Coming back to the hospital when he didn't want to be there was bittersweet. He paused as the elevator came to the second floor, and then got off. First he stopped at his office to check the status of Elisabeth, who was still stable. Then he tried to continue on to Cuddy's room.

"Hey! It must not have gone too well if you're back already!" Wilson's voice came from the next room. He looked a little disheveled, surrounded by files, and was looking directly at House.

"It was fine, until some drunken asshole ran into the car behind us. Then of course we stopped to help and Cuddy ends up with head trauma. What's new in my life?" House sighed.

"Um, you're still drug free. Hey, if that isn't reason enough to keep on going, I really don't know what is. But seriously, what happened to her?"

"She almost died in a gas explosion saving a baby. Typical Cuddy behavior," House grumbled. He walked up and grabbed a file. They were all from while house was gone. Why would Wilson have those?

"Are you making me a scrapbook of what I missed or something?"

"No," Wilson replied. "Cuddy put me on this snipe assignment of figuring out how much money we lost by having to transfer these patients. So I guess you were more missed than you thought," Wilson clapped his hands together loudly. "It's nine thirty, I'm going home. Bye house."

"Bye, I guess," House watched him walk out. He quickly tried to hurry on, but ran into Foreman in the hallway.

"Hey man! Date not go well?" Foreman inquired.

"It was fine. Came to some conclusions, solved some problems, saved a baby, and almost got blown up by a gas/car bomb. Now I have to go visit her before her MRI so if you'd excuse me," House said, and tried to push past Foreman. He stopped house, though and held out Elisabeth's chart.

"What do we do? I can't think of anything else right now."

"Test for everything you have a lead on and get back to me. I'll be down the hall," Foreman nodded at House and stalked down the hallway. House let out another heavy sigh and continued to walk. This time he actually made it to the door.

Upon arriving, he noticed a nurse was standing outside. She looked a little angry and House absentmindedly thought maybe she'd been asked to pick up a shift or something. He walked up to her and tried to open the door, only to be barred by said crabby nurse.

"Excuse me, why can't I enter here?"

"Miss Cuddy is putting on her hospital gown."

"So, why can I not go in?" House said absentmindedly.

Just then, before crabby nurse could answer, the door opened, and the two nurses walked away. House decided he would sit outside for a moment, but his plan was foiled.

"I heard you, House I know you're out there!" she bellowed. House knew she would only keep hurting the massive headache by yelling at him, so he went inside.


	11. Where's my security blanket?

As he entered, House automatically checked out the room's digs. Cuddy had a wide screen TV, a huge bathroom, and most important, reign over the entire room. House gave a low whistle, and then looked at Cuddy. She was smiling as much as a person with a headache the size of Montana could possibly. She didn't look too hurt, though. There was a bandage over her right wrist, and liquid stitches above her left eye, and other than the concussion she had, she was okay. It was a miracle.

"Hey, guess you weren't lucky enough. I'm not dead," she joked.

"I never wished death upon you," he grinned. He limped over to the chair by her bed and sat down, feeling the instant relief. She looked him over carefully.

"Ha! You're funny, Greg, real funny."

"Ok, why?" House had just realized she'd used his first name. That was a new development.

"First, you take me to dinner and act like a respectable person for MOST of it, then we almost get killed, and then I almost die. Now you're in here visiting me. I'm questioning right now if I'm not almost certainly dead," Cuddy took a sharp breath after realizing she had just leaned on her wrist. House almost gave her a look of concern, but decided against any more moves that could possible make Cuddy go into shock right now.

"And why can't a guy do that for his boss?" he asked her, staring at his hands. She glared at him, wondering what the hell he was up to. Did he need more money for the department? Was he just trying to schmooze for less clinic hours? OR this was actually Greg House being a decent person for more than half an hour. She lightly touched at the bruising spot toward the middle left side of her scalp. Maybe she WAS dead.

"Because, House, this just doesn't seem like you. I feel dizzy," she leaned back against the pillows. Was it bad of him to think she even looked good hurt? He shook off the thought and kept talking to her.

"Cuddy, I know you're a doctor and you should know this, but don't, I repeat, DON'T fall asleep! Do you want me to keep talking to you?" it was a simple question, but he felt that it was provoking revealing questions.

"Sure, why not? It can't hurt me. Why don't we play it old fashioned and ask each other questions about different things?" she replied. House sighed and nodded for her to continue. "Fine. I'll start. Have you ever felt alone?"

The question was straightforward, but it stopped him dead. Was this a trap? How was he supposed to answer? House sucked it up and looked at Cuddy. "Yeah, I've felt alone before. I AM human after all."

"Sometimes you don't seem it. So, why does it seem you make every human being who's not sick or dying dislike you so much?"

"Because there's some company I prefer not to keep. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"Yeah, but—" Cuddy was speechless. What was there to say in this situation?

"But what? It doesn't seem like there could be a "but" to that answer!" he gushed.

"It seems to me that you are alone of your own accord. Why?" she looked concerned. "What could possibly make you feel that way?"

"You know, you're the same way. It's about getting under someone's skin and digging around before you trust them," House got up out of the chair and stared out the window. From this room, he could see the window that framed Cuddy's office desk. It almost looked like a lonely sight, a dog without its master. "I've just never really found anyone who will put up with that."

"Do you trust me, House?" she asked almost inaudibly. He did an about face, his leg screaming in protest, but he moved anyway.

"Did you just ask me that?"

"Yeah. Do you trust me yet?" she spoke up a little.

"I'm not sure I've almost found out but—Hey, are you okay?" Cuddy, all of a sudden, had just started coughing. It was completely out of the blue. House waited for her to stop, but it only got worse. Then she was practically gasping for air and holding her throat.

"Help—me!" she managed to say.

"Oh my god. Where's a nurse? I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!!! Lisa, can you hear me! Wake up!" he was practically pleading. A few nurses rushed in with a tray and he saw Chase for the first time in a few hours run in and look at him like a three year old who just wet his pants. Now, Cuddy's simple straightforward question was relevant. In a matter of minutes, he could be alone again. All he could do was help out and wait.


	12. Let's gather 'round the camfire!

Eventually, with Chase's help, House was able to help pull Cuddy back under control. Unfortunately, that meant putting the tube down Cuddy's swollen throat. It must have been a delayed reaction to the smoke and fumes from the accident. After they made sure nothing could happen to Cuddy again, they got her down to the MRI. She was still unconscious, but they put her in the scanner anyway. The outlook was good, so they brought her back to her room and sedated her. An ICU room was kept open as backup for anything else that could possibly happen to her. When they got back, Chase glanced at House before asking something that was possibly THE dumbest thing Chase could ask.

"Will you stay and look after her?" House turned and glared at Chase.

"Was that even a question? Of course I'll stay. Might as well be here making money than sitting on my ass at home being alone," Oh my. There was that word again. Didn't he hear something before about brain ninjas? This was definitely one…

"Ok I'm leaving before Cameron knows what—"

"Oh my god! House, what happened?" Cameron interrupted. Too late for Chase.

"Smoke inhalation swelled her throat. She's fine for right now, but House is staying to make sure," Chase then grabbed Cameron's hand and they walked out.

Figuring that it wasn't getting any later, House made himself at home. He snatched the remote and watched a solid hour of TV, then read a few magazines, and then was getting the munchies. He was smelling food now. Had he lost it? Nope. Wilson stood by the door with some takeout food from the Mexican place by Wilson's house. House raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Wilson, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, I got home and then got an accidental page about Cuddy almost coding. I thought you could use some moral support, and some food considering it's about eleven fifteen," he walked in and set the food down on the small table by the window.

"Oh, you didn't have to come back. Has a girl ever really confused you?" House asked, sounding a little too forlorn than he should have. Wilson stared. "She asked me if I ever felt alone, then she cornered me."

"The answer seems clear to me. She likes you," Wilson replied, taking a bite of his taco.

"Really? No shit. I'm confused out of my mind, and that doesn't happen often. Does this feel like we're in high school in the cafeteria again?" House mused suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because the girl we're talking about is right over there," He pointed behind him. They both had a good, long, probably inappropriate laugh. This felt like a sleepover now.

"Nah. I think it feels more like a slumber party, don't you think?" Wilson mused back.

"Yep, except you get the sleeping bag. They're bringing me a bed."

"Really?"

"I don't know, actually. I'm just trying to get your goat. Working?" House flipped the TV to the Tonight Show and left it there.

"Since when have you believed in talk shows?" Wilson asked.

"Since I found a religion," House laughed sarcastically. "Actually, I overheard Cuddy saying she liked it, so in case she is up over there and just not saying anything, here it is."

Just then, another sixteen year old girl walked in holding Rachel, who was crying uncontrollably. House got up to see what the meaning of this was when she shoved the little girl into his chest. He had no choice but to grab her. The girl then turned on her heel and went to walk out.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked House.

"She's your problem now! I'm leaving!" then the girl was gone. Rachel was still crying, but House rocked her in some kind of weird paternal instinct type of way. She was quiet again.

"Ha! Way to be Mr. Mom," Wilson laughed.

"So funny I forgot to laugh. Call Taub and tell him to get a crib from pediatrics, then call Foreman and tell him to find me something to sleep on. Then just page the lovebirds. We're gonna have some fun," House smiled.

A few minutes later, Rachel had a crib, House had a bed, Cameron and Chase had been dragged out of the on-call room, and his team was assembled around the small table, eating the various leftovers from Wilson and House's impromptu almost-midnight snack. They all kept staring at House expectantly, then at each other. Finally, House spoke.

"Now that we're all awake and here, who wants to tell a ghost story?" there were a few groans, then some laughter, and everyone settled in for a long night.


	13. If only he knew

NOTE: This one chapter is Cuddy's POV!!!

It was so unlike her to just throw herself in the way of danger, or was it? House didn't really know what happened after she walked around the side of the car. The seatbelt for the baby had been covered in soda probably by the other little child, so it stuck something horrible. When she was yanking at the base of the child seat, House had been yelling at her like he cared. He was actually scared, and then she remembered the back of her head hitting the pavement and House yelling her name again. Maybe he was having feelings for her. Then when she was on her way to the hospital in the ambulance, she knew she had a concussion because she never stopped asking the paramedic where House had gone to.

She also remembered seeing Cameron in the ER and the confused look on her face.

"Did he knock you out or something?" she'd asked.

"No, helping out at an accident," she'd replied simply.

Everything until she got to her room was a blur. She hardly remembered putting on the hospital gown. All she remembered was House asking to see her. Then she'd tried to carry on a heart to heart with him, but was finding it quite hard to breathe. When her throat closed up, House, again, looked overly worried. Then again, she was quite worried too, after all, she was the one who couldn't breathe. Somewhere after Chase showed up, she'd passed out.

Now she was floating along in some kind of dream that was way beyond what she'd normally think of. Now she was dreaming of him. They'd gone home after instead of this whole accident business. They'd dismissed the babysitter and sat on the couch for a long time drinking wine and talking. Then he'd lean over and kiss her, but before her brain could stop the tangent, he was all over her, and she didn't care. His hands at her waist, his body pressed against hers. He just felt so warm, so real, so…there. Maybe this was what it had been like for him when he had hallucinated. Then her brain wandered into how good hallucinogenic her could have been. Hmm… inner Cuddy smiled.

But then it was over as soon as it had started. Cuddy had figured sedation since she still couldn't move at all and there was a tube down her throat. It must have been as bad as House had thought. Thank goodness I have Greg, she thought. Then she heard him talking to Wilson.

"—she likes you," Wilson had said.

"—Feels like a cafeteria"

"Why?"

"She's right there!" House had stated. At least they hadn't forgotten about her. Then she heard crying. Rachel!

"—Not my problem anymore," she mentally reminded herself to fire Elemine. She was able to hear House shushing her for a few seconds before Rachel went silent. Maybe he was meant to be a dad after all. Then she phased out again.

Next time she woke up, House was telling a ghost story while the Tonight Show blared in the background. Everyone was laughing and having fun. If only she could really join them, but the sedative hadn't worn off. Too bad, but maybe her throat was still swollen shut. She inwardly sighed, then tried to get back to sleep. It worked too well, and she fell right back into the dream she was in before, except it had progressed. It was morning, and he was still beside her, Rachel curled into the curve of House's body. He sat there murmuring softly to her, then realized Cuddy was awake, but something wasn't right. The sunlight from the real world cut her dream in half and forced her back to the hospital bed. All that remained was the warm feeling, and Greg House, who was lying on another hospital bed next to her.

"Good morning sunshine! Must have been a good dream, wish I could have been there!"

If only he knew…


	14. Like a puzzle, it comes together

House woke up the next morning to a sunshine-drenched room. Rachel was still fast asleep in the crib and Wilson was sleeping on one of the chairs, and Taub had somehow fallen asleep in the other. Chase and Cameron were gone, probably snuck back to the on-call room. He looked up at the ceiling, remembering just how scary hospital rooms could be sometimes. From personal experience, though, this room was not that bad. He looked over and saw that (not by choice) Cuddy was also staring at the ceiling with an almost serene look on her face.

"Good morning sunshine! Must have been a good dream, wish I could have been there!" he said. She just continued to stare at the ceiling, but her face contorted slightly. She glanced at him with an I heard what happened last night expression. He winced just a tiny bit.

"Did I keep you up?" he asked. "I shouldn't have. That was a good sedative, and I made sure you got just a little too much."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to point at Rachel. House grinned widely and sat up on the bed.

"Your babysitter is already fired. Sure hope your other one is okay this morning. Anything new or do you want to go back to sleep?" she nodded yes to the last one and he pulled another syringe out of the drawer. "Nighty night!" he said, and pushed it into her IV.

Now he wasn't quite alone, but surrounded by sleeping people, that is, until Rachel let out a horrifying scream that made Wilson fall out of his chair.

"Geez House! I'm trying to sleep!" he complained loudly. Rachel kept on screaming, so House picked her up and handed her to a nurse, who probably had come in to yell at them.

"Probably needs to be changed," the nurse said, and motioned for House to follow her. Wilson said he would hold up the fort until he got back.

House soon found out it was tough work trying to get down the hallway and hold a baby at the same time, but he made it. The nurse took Rachel and handed her off to an assistant, then walked back to the second floor. House decided to take a load off for a second, so he went to sit in the waiting room. Unfortunately, being a children's hospital floor, it was sparkly and played boring TV shows all the time. He got about halfway through Hannah Montana before passing out cold on one of the couches, and was woken up by a nurse an hour later carrying Rachel.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to leave," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't see your hospital reputation fit for a children's waiting room," then she walked away, brown ponytail bouncing behind her. Rachel was clean, dressed differently, and was holding a formula bottle in one of her little hands. House walked her all the way back to Cuddy's room, where Chase stood holding Cuddy's charts.

"Look, how cute! It's Mr. Mom!" he teased.

"Oh shut up and do your job!" House: zero and Wilson: two. House didn't like the standings at all. "How is she?"

"Oh, thought you'd never ask! She'll be asleep for the next few hours, and then we'll check if the swelling has gone down and hopefully remove the tube. AND the tests came back for Elisabeth. They showed a toxin used in some cleaners for an everyday household."

"Then go check houses," House replied smartly.

"Which ones?" asked Chase.

"Go to Cuddy's," he tossed Chase a key. "And get the mom's permission to check their own house. Hopefully, that turns up something."

"Ok, and by the way," Chase added. "You are wearing Rachel's breakfast."

House swore and pulled a towel from the bathroom, stupidly remembering babies had to be burped. Right. The next hour he spent trying to get Rachel back to sleep. The child stubbornly refused, and eventually fell asleep in his arms. House had no idea why, but this felt right. He put her in her crib, and sat down on the edge of Cuddy's bed. He rethought about what he'd thought earlier, how she looked beautiful even in pain. He ran his hand through her hair, and then sat silently on the edge of her bed. A part of his brain that was usually hidden away pointed out that this whole situation could actually work out. He just sighed and leaned back, hoping it could.


	15. That was one lonely night

House must have fallen asleep again because before he knew it, he was dreaming. It was of Cuddy and him and they were sitting by a pool. Cuddy was wearing a bikini and reading a magazine in a hot pair of sunglasses. House was automatically stunned. Then he noticed they were sitting at a house he didn't recognize, but his subconscious told him it belonged to him and Cuddy. Two children were playing in the pool. One looked a lot like Rachel, and her younger brother walked over to House. The resemblance as almost scary; he had Cuddy's dark hair with his deep blue eyes. Oh my god.

"Daddy! Rachel's hogging the waterslide again!" his son said. House looked over at Rachel, who was laughing and splashing at the top of the slide. House smiled.

"Give her a few minutes. She'll get tired of it," his son smiled and walked away. He glanced at Cuddy, who looked back at him through her sunglasses.

"Good call, House, good call," she said. He leaned back, smiling at his son and how much he could get used to this when Cuddy started to call his name again, but she wouldn't stop.

"House, House, House…"

He woke up in the room with Cuddy talking to him. At first, he couldn't figure out what seemed wrong about this picture. Then he realized Cuddy had a tube down her throat the last time he'd seen her.

"Cuddy—I, um, hey," he said sheepishly. "When did you get better?"

"They came in an hour ago. You've been asleep for three hours, House," she looked away from him for a second. "You did a good job taking care of Rachel."

"Why, thank you. I did my best," He said, remembering how he'd rocked Rachel to sleep last night.

"I did hear you whispering and humming to her last night," Cuddy replied. "It was cute."

"Look," House started, getting up and shutting the outside shades to Cuddy's room. "I have something to tell you. I want you."

"What?!" Cuddy looked a little surprised.

"I, Gregory House, want you, Lisa Cuddy," he was trying to be brave, but at the second, even his quick-witted stubbornness eluded him.

"That's quite the admission. I've been thinking the exact same thing."

House stared at her for a second, then came over and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked a little flustered, but none too surprised. She reached out her hand and put it in House's. He climbed the rest of the way onto the bed and laid right next to her. They sat like this for a while, watched some TV, and talked like they hadn't gotten to at the restaurant. He felt like she was someone he could just open up to about the past few months. He discovered it wasn't actually that hard if the person you were talking to was willing to be sympathetic at some points, and shove it back in your face at others. Then there was another comforting, lulling silence, which turned into another dream, which picked up right where it left off.

His son was now sliding down the slide and Rachel was on a swing set close to the pool. She was singing an absurd song about a monkey and a weasel, so House left it alone. His son was soon calling him again. Something about watching him dive, so House hobbled over to the pool and sat down on the edge. Then Cuddy was calling him for real again. He grumbled a bit.

"House, you were talking to someone you called son," she said, just a slight bit concerned.

"Really? That's interesting, considering that's what my dream was about. You know, I've always wanted to do this for real," he stated vaguely.

"What?" she looked over at him, only half expecting what happened next.

"This," he said, and reached over and gently kissed her. He never imagined what happened next. They were soon kissing more heavily than he imagined, and it all felt right. It had never happened like this before.

"House—"


	16. She's there, all right!

"What?" he pulled back away from her. She stared uneasily back.

"I don't exactly know what to say," she replied breathlessly.

"Then don't say anything," House put an arm around Cuddy's shoulder and they stared at the blank television for a long time. He thought about how this could all possibly work out between her and the staff of the hospital. Then he thought about the night he hallucinated Cuddy standing by his front door passionately kissing him. Was this a hallucination? He shuddered at the thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked, just like how she'd asked him the day after the hallucination. The tone she used, though. One could actually confuse that with one who cared. He shifted his glance out the window toward the other wall of the hospital. His eyes welled up, but wait. He was going to cry?

"Yeah. I'm fine. That's a dumb quest—question," he staggered the last word. Great, now she probably thought he was going to become an emotional pool. "Tell me right now, are you real?"

"What?" she responded, then realized what he was asking. "Of course I'm real. Why?"

"Because this never happened for real and I'm really…confused," He put his head in his hands.

"Okay then, let's start over. Real me and real you," she leaned in and hugged his shoulders.

He kissed her again, this time he put his soul into it. This moment was real, in the here and now. It was more wonderful than he could have hoped for. He looked at Cuddy afterwards. She had a grin from ear to ear and was blushing. It was even better than hallucination Cuddy.

"Now, that was a lot better," she said. "Hey, they're releasing me later today. Want to try dinner again?"

"I'd give anything for a redo, even though the first one wasn't that bad until the accident, but hey, why not?" House scratched his head, looking for something to say next.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm wondering though, could you run to my house for me?" she didn't bother asking the obvious; her clothes had obviously been discarded since yesterday, especially after the breathing episode.

"Sure, but I'll have to wait until Chase gets back though. He's searching your house for cleaners right now; we think that's what's causing Elisabeth's problems right now," she looked at him stupidly. "Oh, well he'd be there right now. I'll go now. Where do we want reservations for?"

"Nowhere. That dinner is tonight. That one for the people who want to replace our old lab providers?" she raised an eyebrow, and House suddenly remembered. He slapped his forehead.

"Okay. Be back in a bit. I'll have to stop and get a suit. Ugh, I can't believe I forgot."

"I can believe that," she winked at him. His cheeks turned red, so he turned away.

He was out the door and down the hallway in a shot. Oh my god, he thought, did I just do that? It's over now. He stopped in his office and saw Wilson and Thirteen talking in the conference room. He decided to see what they were talking about. As soon as he stepped in the room, he knew it was about his quick maneuver to shut the shades in Cuddy's room.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Thirteen asked.

"We did it, wild and crazy!" he watched for the stricken look on both faces. "Nope, we were having a heart to heart about everything that's happened, starting at rehab."

"That's deep," was all Wilson said. Satisfied with his handiwork, House moved back to his office. He picked up the phone and dialed to the hospital florist.

"Hey, how many roses you got left for today? Two dozen? Perfect! Yep, up to Lisa Cuddy. Throw it on Wilson's tab! Thanks, Edna, you're great! I know, bye," he hung up, smiling really big. Apparently Wilson had heard the whole thing, and his head was now against the table and he was banging his fist. Score one for House, too bad he was still so far behind. He'd fix that before the end of tonight.

Back out in his car, House stared at his leftovers, which had gotten left behind in the car. Guess he'd throw them out at Cuddy's. He backed out of his space, left the parking lot, and drove to Cuddy's. Now that he'd have something to look forward to, running errands was minor. He let his mind run through the playback from the last day or so, then decided to go to Cuddy's first. Guess he had to match his tie to her dress. Girls were just so _difficult._ He pulled up in the driveway, blocking Chase, who was just coming out of the house. He put it in park and got out.

"Dammit! I really have to get back to the hospital!" Chase complained.

"Nope, you have a new assignment for a while. Help me figure out what Cuddy will wear to that dinner tonight," Chase promptly slapped his forehead. "Ha! I figured. Now help me."

Before Chase could ask what happened, they were digging in Cuddy's closet. God, did this woman have a limit on her money? Look at all the clothes; the shoes!!!

"God, where does she keep the little black dress? Aww… Hey Chase, how mad would Cuddy be if I just got her a new dress?"

"Very, why?"

"Because that's what I'm going to do." House smiled deviously.


	17. House:2 Wilson:3 Close match!

House and Chase now stood in the middle of the mall, armed with a credit card and Cuddy's shoe and dress size written on House's hand. Chase grumbled when House asked him where to go.

"It's not like I know, I'm just as daft as you are when it comes to shopping," Chase snapped.

"Oh, ok Mr. High and Mighty. Just thought I'd ask…" House replied, walking into the biggest dress store at the mall. "Guess if I don't find anything in here, we're screwed."

As they walked in, a saleswoman noticed them right away. Apparently they were fair game, considering they had NO clue what they were doing. She slowly approached them, noticing House.

"Hello sir, what are you shopping for today?" she asked.

"Oh, I need a dress to match my eye color and it must be prettyful and fun," he remarked. The saleswoman frowned. "Fine. I'm here to purchase a dress for my, um, girlfriend," he finally decided. The word sounded foreign to him.

"Okay sir. What does your girlfriend look like?"

"Um, small and curvy. Dark hair, nice eyes," he rambled helplessly.

"Okay let me see…" and then she walked away into the endless aisles of dresses. Chase stared at him.

"There are better things that could be done in this time," he grumbled. House smacked him lightly with his cane.

"You're a downer. I can't believe I'd drag you here anyway. I just try to be nice and give you a break from work and you treat me like I'm torturing you."

"You are. This is the seventh ring of hell," Chase said.

"Fine then, just go back to the hospital and run your tests."

"Bye," and with that, Chase was gone. House waited impatiently for the saleswoman to get back. She finally did, carrying a dress in each hand. J

"These both match your description beautifully," she beamed, happy that despite the slightly lost look on House's face.

"Let's just assume for a minute my girlfriend looks like Lisa Cuddy. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she comes in here sometimes, and I'll assume away," she said. House thought for a second.

"Okay, I'm coming clean. Me and Cuddy went to dinner two days ago and got into an accident helping at an accident. She ended up in the hospital and now I'm trying to make up for this, and there's a dinner tonight for a company and she needs something to wear. She doesn't know I'm here," House couldn't believe that actually admitting that felt good.

"In that case, she wants this one and it's on hold in the back," she held up the dress on the right.

"Does it have a pair of matching shoes?" House asked.

"Yes it does."

"Done. Sold. Pack it and wrap it," he pretty much demanded. The saleswoman looked thankful and amazed, but he was out the door in a matter of minutes. Now he had to just swing by his place and pick up his tux.

Driving to his house, he noticed the one thing he had found that Chase missed, which made it more important he made it back to the hospital fast. It was a gym bag he'd found close to where Cuddy said Elisabeth kept her stuff. It contained some gym stuff and a wet swimsuit. The wet swimsuit was a bit more concerning than the rest, considering that there are lots of germs in a pool. He was just thinking of all the possibilities when he pulled up at his house and shoved his tux in the back of his car, then headed for the hospital.

"For god's sakes, House, why didn't you give this to me before I left for here?" asked Chase, when House got back to the hospital.

"Because I felt better with it in my possession. Run a test for all possible germs on that suit, then get back to me," he replied, then practically skipped to Cuddy's door.

"What?" she called out when he knocked.

"I brought you something," he said, then stepped inside.

"Hope it's my clothes," she sighed from the bed, watching Rachel sleep. Still the way he left her.

"Yep, and something more."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about but I'll find out now I guess," she took the overnight bag he'd packed her and opened it to find a pair of clothes on top.

"Now take them out and look what's underneath."

"Is this a joke? It's kinda rude for you to just tease me after all I've—Oh my god, you shouldn't have!" she pulled out the dress he'd gotten her. It was a deep blue cocktail dress, just perfect for dinners, and the matching blue shoes. It was just what she wanted. Cuddy inhaled sharply.

"Please don't stop breathing or I'll never see you in it," House said.

"Thank you," she said, and House had to double take. "Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you, Wilson," House whispered and patted the credit card in his pocket.


	18. When life turns full circle

House walked out of the room beaming, then realizing where he was, immediately put on his solemn face. He passed Cameron, who looked like she had heard what transpired in the room between him and Cuddy. She gave him a small grin and House stopped.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, annoyed.

"Just thinking that maybe you are a good person at heart after all," she stated. House grumbled.

"Just maybe, then again maybe tomorrow the sky will rain pigs and we will all die."

"Whatever you wish to think, sir," she said, and walked off. House sighed. That was a close one. He continued on his way to the lab when he ran into Foreman.

"Heard about the dress," he said. Apparently, word got around fast that Doctor Greg House had done something nice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still not a very nice guy," House said back.

"But there is some hope for you."

"Maybe."

"What's in the bag?" Foreman asked. House was carrying Elisabeth's gym bag, still trying to get it to the lab.

"Important information about a case," House replied.

"Well it's dripping on the floor. Better get going," then Foreman walked away.

House finally made it to the lab to find Chase staring intently into a microscope. He was so focused, House couldn't resist sneaking up on him. He was right up behind Chase when he turned around.

"I know you're there. Did you accomplish what you were hoping to?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did, mister I ditch my boss. She had one on hold. By the way, I never did give you this," House gave the bag to Chase. He opened it up and laid all the contents on the table.

"It appears to be a swimsuit, a pair of running shorts, a pair of shoes, a water bottle, and a T-Shirt," Chase said. House and Chase poured over all the things that could be on any of these objects. Finally, House came to a decision.

"Check them for everything in the book and I'll go find out what gym she goes to and then send you there. Be ready to leave in an hour."

"But House, the dinner is in three hours and I have to go home and get ready," It was four o clock, and Chase really needed to go home.

"Then go fast, but don't miss anything. Also, what are you, a girl? It doesn't take a guy that long."

"But Cameron—"

"She's a big girl. I'm sure she can put the makeup on by herself. Like I said, be ready," and with that, he left a frustrated Chase to stew over his work.

Walking down the hallway for what seemed like the fifty billionth time today, he stopped in front of Elisabeth's room and went inside. Elisabeth sat quietly watching TV, that is, until she noticed House was there.

"Are you about done lollygagging?" she asked, clearly annoyed with House for going MIA.

"I know you're upset, but I do have to explain to you. Cuddy and I got in an accident helping at an accident scene. She wasn't doing very well, so I stayed with her the last day and a half to make sure she was alright. Plus I was watching Rachel because her other babysitter is a load of shit. Her only dependable one is sitting in front of me. Now realizing that being with her is not possible without you, I am shifting my attention for the next three hours," Elisabeth looked stunned by this revelation. Apparently, Cuddy and Rachel were more important to him than she had originally thought.

"Is—is she okay?"

"She is now. There was a pretty bad explosion though. Thank goodness she has such a hard head," House muttered. Elisabeth turned to look at him, tearing her eyes from the TV.

"I'm sorry I thought you were such an ass. You care way more than I thought."

"That's okay because frankly, I am still one. Help me out here quick. I got Cuddy roses, a dress, and shoes. Anything I'm missing?"

"A corsage?" Elisabeth hinted.

"Oh yeah. One of those," House once again picked up the phone and dialed down to the florist. "Hello? Edna? I need a corsage. Yeah, I know you're swamped for that dinner. Come on there's gotta be something. Dark Blue? Really? Thanks and I'm paying for this one. See you in a few."

"Wow. Is everyone here wrapped around your little finger?" she asked after House set down the phone.

"Nope. That's Cuddy's department," House winked. "Is this anything else I should know about you?"

"Let's see. I'm sixteen, I play golf, basketball, and clarinet in the marching band. I'm pretty athletic. I don't have a boyfriend, and never have sadly. I know you've met my mother and my two siblings who are way younger than me. Mom's remarried because my dad died when I was young. It wasn't medically related though," Elisabeth stared downcast at her hand.

"No drugs?"

"No."

"What gym do you go to in your spare time?"

"The Rec Plex downtown. Why?" she asked.

"We're testing all your gym things for bacteria. Hope you don't mind, because Chase is already running them."

"No, no. As long as it's helping me get out of here, I don't really care," Elisabeth replied. She really was diligent.

"Okay, I'll be back in a while then. Sit tight," House said smugly. She rolled her eyes then before looking back to the TV, said something House didn't expect.

"Thanks for giving me the time of day. I didn't really get much attention from anyone after mom had Emily and John, which is why I'm so good with kids. I figure we all deserve the same attention. I'm happy someone's looking out for me," she said.

"You're welcome. When I come back, I may have some visitors, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Elisabeth said, then House left again, but stopped in the hall by Elisabeth's mother first.

"Go ahead in, but I think it's time you had a chat with her. It sounds like you haven't in ages," he half chastised.

"I know. I'm sorry for that now. Come on, John," he pulled at the little boy's hand and walked him back into the room.

All House could think of was his dreams of Rachel and the little boy. John looked up and smiled at him.

"Is miss Lisa getting better?"

"Of course," he said to him.

"Tell her John says hi," he smiled again. His smile almost seemed to say it would all work out. Usually, House didn't believe in signs, but he did right now.


	19. you Really got Me

House stalked back to Cuddy's room to see how she was doing. He found her coming out of the bathroom with her regular clothes on. She turned and smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing? The dinner's in two hours and I know how long you absolutely love to stare at yourself," he said. She frowned slightly and House laughed. "You seriously better be getting ready though."

"I am and you should talk," she replied. "You're not ready either and everyone knows you're the doctor whose ego does not fit in this building. And FYI: all my makeup is in my office!" Cuddy walked over and sat beside him.

"Your babysitter thanked me," he said simply. Cuddy looked almost surprised. Would anyone thank House before they were cured?

"SHE thanked YOU?!" Cuddy asked. House nodded. "She must really like you then, which is kind of surprising seeing as all the times you walked in and either insulted her or annoyed her."

"I guess she changed her mind. That night everyone was in here making sure you were still alive, I walked in your shoes and took care of Rachel. Let me say, I hate diapers," House grimaced, which made Cuddy laugh.

"Well if I'm not a bitch and you stick around, diapers are second nature," she said, then winced. Would he realize what she just said?

House couldn't help but remember that dream with the little boy who looked like him and the Pool and Rachel and Cuddy. He took a sharp breath. Maybe he should tell her about this, or maybe he should just wait a while longer.

"Oh, no! Not like that! I mean unless you—" she was cut off when he leaned over and kissed her, once again. That was the third time.

"Don't worry about it! Sheesh, not even to dinner yet and you are stressing me out already. Take it easy, I don't want to end back up in this room," House pretty much demanded.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Man, the apologies just kept coming. What was next? Armageddon?

"Fine, whatever. Hey, she wants to see you and Rachel. That's what I came down here for and I almost forgot," he said. Cuddy almost flying leaped off the bed. Instead, she got up too fast and almost fainted. House had to catch her and could have died from the pain searing through his leg once again. He realized, then, that was the first time in a long time he'd even remembered this pain. Rehab must have done something to him, or maybe the past forty eight hours had. "Be careful! You'll never make it to her room at this rate! You sure are batting a thousand!"

"Well you are too, Mr. Not ready to go yet!"

"Neither are you!"

"Whatever," Cuddy blurted, sounding more like sixteen every second she talked. She grabbed Rachel and was ready to leave in a shot. "Where is she again?"

"This way," House gestured down the hallway, and they began to walk. As they were walking down the hallway, people stopped to stare or smile as they realized what was going on. House and Cuddy were walking without bickering, yelling, or having a blowout. This was a miracle. They approached Elisabeth's room and opened the door.

"Cuddy! You're alive!" Elisabeth shouted.

"You didn't even know she almost died until I told you," House reminded her. He took Rachel out of Cuddy's hands and gave her to Elisabeth. The baby smiled and giggled at the sight of her secondary mom.

"She's still cute. And still growing!" Elisabeth then looked up and saw House had his arm wrapped around Cuddy's shoulder, and Cuddy didn't appear to care. She pointed at both of them. "Is this actually happening?"

"Um, what?" asked Cuddy, trying to be skeptical.

"You two. I always thought there would be a way. Even after all you two unknowingly argued in front of me. Looks like I win the bet!"

"What?" asked House and Cuddy at the same time.

"Oh, me and my friends have this little bet at school. Man, they won't believe this! Do I get proof?"

"Maybe," Cuddy smiled at House. He looked at her questionably. "Come on! It's a bet, I thought you were a fan of those!"

"Okay, alright. You REALLY had to twist my arm on that one," He replied. After he said that, Cuddy kissed him and Elisabeth snapped a picture on her phone.

"They so owe me lunch. Speaking of lunch, I don't feel so good all of a sudden…" Cuddy quickly grabbed Rachel and Elisabeth threw up a fair amount of blood on herself.

"I'm going to need some help in here, Cuddy!" he shouted, and Cuddy went to find a nurse, but came back with Cameron, who had pretty much been stalking them again. "Cameron, help me quick!" he shouted off some meds and Cameron came back with them in a record time. Cuddy stood back mortified. This happened on a regular basis, but she couldn't help but feel more scared for Elisabeth. Elisabeth's mom had just come back from the cafeteria with the kids and soon asked what was happening.

"Nothing doctor House can't fix, I hope," Cuddy tried to reply bravely. The attempt was lost as they stood there, Mrs. Stringer holding on to Cuddy's shoulder. Just hours ago, she stood watching her in a time of weakness, now here was Cuddy, returning the favor. House and Cameron managed to stabilize her again, then she was moved up to CCU, and all poor Mrs. Stringer could do was wait. An hour later, House and Cuddy stood outside of CCU and said goodbye for the last time before the dinner.

"Go make yourself pretty. And I'll come pick you up, but I can't exactly drive a limo through the hospital," she smiled.

"Yes, and you go wash all that blood of your shirt. You look like you killed her."

"People would never believe I saved her," House smiled. They hugged goodbye, and she walked away. House stood there for a second, contemplating her curves, then sighed and stalked back to his office.


	20. More than a human

Once safely inside his office, House shut the shades and changed into his tux. It seemed like forever ago when he had gone to get it, but then again, when you aren't on drugs, time tends to either drag or go fast. He then got on the phone to Wilson and asked him to go examine Elisabeth one last time before the dinner.

"Seriously?" Wilson said in disbelief. "Then again, this is one of your patients."

"I don't kill them THAT often!" House teased. "Let's just say my wins outweigh my losses."

"Not in your personal life," Wilson replied. Crap, that was four for Wilson.

"Well, I'm not perfect. I may bet close though," House said.

"Better go. Bye," Wilson hung up the phone. Finally sitting in the dim room with no one around, House retraced his weird dream from start to finish. The kid was obviously his, the house, probably not one he'd pick out. It must have been Cuddy's influence. It was a light in the tunnel, one that hopefully didn't end in death, of either her or him. It would be ironic, truthfully, and also extremely depressing. After finishing the knot in his tie, House leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling tiles. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Back in his dream, he stared at Cuddy, who was now holding a baby he hadn't seen before. The baby was crying slightly. Before he could gather what he was doing, House reached out and took the baby. He shushed the baby and told her not to cry. Cuddy smiled thoughtfully.

"Wow, she truly likes you better. Now if only we could convince Junior to give me a break," she laughed. House looked back at her in disbelief. Never before had he been so nice to a human being who needed his help. Maybe it was because she looked like her mother. All of a sudden, he heard a phone ringing in the distance. Why did the phone always have to ring? He fell out of his dream and answered it.

"Hello? Oh really? Yep, be right there," House hung up the phone, slightly flustered. It was only half an hour until the dinner and he had yet to go find Cuddy.

He walked down the hallway for the first time that day undisturbed. Evidently everyone was getting ready for the dinner except for the on-call nurses. He waved as he passed the nurses' station. All the nurses looked confused when he did, and a few waved back, figuring he was in an extremely good mood. He got in an elevator and made his way down to the floral. Edna greeted him with a smile.

"Good to see you're choosing your own money today, Greg," Edna said. She was like the hospital grandmother.

"Yeah, figured I'd use some honest money for my date," House replied back. Edna laughed and handed him the corsage. House gave her the money.

"Here's your change," Edna started to give him the change, but house waved it off.

"Keep it. I'm in a good mood."

"Why, thank you," Edna said, and watched him walk out. He seemed so happy. Something had to be going right.

House, making his way into an elevator, ran into Wilson, who was all dressed up and ready to go. He looked pretty decent, considering he didn't have a date. Wilson frowned slightly as House stepped in the elevator.

"What? Is something wrong?" House asked, slightly nervous.

"Oh, your patient needs another MRI," Wilson grumbled. "Guess I'll have to duck out early, considering I'm the only dateless loser."

"Come on now, you're not a loser in my book."

"Cut the crap. I can feel alone when I want to," Wilson shot back. "Going to find Cuddy?"

"Yes professor loneliness. Something will work out for you, eventually. Look at me."

"Uh-huh. You are living proof."

House frowned, expecting a different answer, maybe a denial. Oh boy, James is in a mood. "You will lighten up and you will have fun!!!" House yelled. Wilson snapped to attention, realizing House was ACTUALLY yelling at him.

"Yes sir," Wilson replied as he stepped off the elevator with House, just a tiny bit freaked out by his behavior. Guess he would have to sing zippity doo da out his ass for House to be happy. Wilson headed off to his office to talk to the MRI staff.

House continued on down the hallway until he got to Cuddy's office. When he reached for the door handle, it suddenly dawned on him. This feels like prom, he said to himself. Although, there were no parents behind that door besides Cuddy herself. He knocked on the door, holding his breath.

"Coming!" Cuddy called. When she got to the door, she also took a deep breath. She then opened it, and they both let it out at the same time. The both looked at each other and blushed, then Cuddy noticed the corsage. "Guess we are doing this right."

"You got it," House said. "Where's Rachel?"

"Someone in peds owes me a favor, so they took her for the evening. I guess I was instructed to report back to my hospital room after this."

"Aw. Oh well," House said. "Well let's get going!"

House and Cuddy walked hand-in-hand down the hall for the elevator without a care in the world.


	21. Yes, Dad

Upon arriving at the dinner, House was greeted by Wilson, Chase, Cameron, Foreman, and Thirteen. They had a big table right up toward the front of the conference room. Apparently, the company was looking to appeal right to Cuddy, House, and their big group. The talking ceased as soon as Cuddy and House walked into the main hall. Apparently Cuddy had to go up onstage and start the dinner with a speech she was less than prepared for. Her table of supporters stared at her, unknowing of the circumstances that lead to her arriving with House at the very last second. Swallowing the last twenty four hours with grace, Cuddy walked onto the stage and the rest of the group moved to a table. She looked confident enough in House's eyes, and she seemed to know so as soon as she saw him in the crowd.

"Good evening, Princeton Plainsboro staff and supporters. Tonight's dinner and seminar are put on by none other than MarkingLabs Inc. to demonstrate new equipment and, um…" she cut off for a second, before looking at House who looked like he was telling her to tell the truth. Wilson seemed to be nodding as well, so she continued in a different light. "Okay, here's the truth. I'm not prepared, as some of you already know. I was in an accident a couple of days ago involving a car with my neighbors pinned inside. I almost died, lost my kid, and really, I've had a lot of help the last few hours."

The sponsor's table looked on unbelievingly. House snorted, knowing they probably had their heads so far up their pompous asses they didn't know of the goings on of their own hospital. Wilson gave House a disapproving look.

"What, It's TRUE!" House whispered back. Wilson shrugged and they looked back at Cuddy.

"Trust me, no one's enjoying tonight more than me," the crowd chuckled and clapped as Cuddy made her way towards House.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"Fine, just fine. The dress I picked for you is totally stunning," House gloated.

"Yeah…yeah…can it. We're having a nice night, okay?" He smiled and pretended he had just looked up. "You are such a pig."

"No I'm not, I'm a guy." Wilson nudged House.

"Ex-nay on the pig thing!" He said. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Cuddy stayed alert for most of it, but it was evident she was still tired and was in need of some more rest, so House decided to make a beeline for the door around the time the demos were half over. Over by the door, though, stood one of the hospital's biggest contributors. Cuddy groaned, knowing this could only end one way.

"Lisa, where are you going?" he asked invasively.

"I'm—"

"Under my orders, she is to go back to her hospital room and rest now," House interrupted. Cuddy almost seemed relieved House would step in for her and try to get her out.

"Sorry, but you're not leaving until you have to be CARRIED out," he said.

"Now look here—"

"No, no. That's fine. Let's go, House. We'll just…just…" and she fell over. Thinking she was serious, House rushed to her side.

"Lisa, Lisa! You okay?!" he then noticed the smirk on her face, and just kept playing along. "Oh god."

"My god, I'm so sorry I doubted you for a second, um," the man stuttered.

"Um uh, Greg House! The reason you keep supporting this place!" House replied rudely as the man opened the door and let them out.

Halfway down the hall, Cuddy dropped the act, and House was glad. To get out of eyesight and be able to set her down was good, because for as little as she weighed, his leg killed.

"Nice acting," House commented.

"Greg, thought I'd never stoop to your level?"

"Lisa, I hate that guy as bad as you do. I totally believed you were going down, though," House admitted. Cuddy pushed the elevator button, and luckily, the elevator was right on the floor. They got on and stood in the elevator in awkward silence.

"Um, thanks for being so concerned. You know you can drop the act and go back to being an ass anytime you want to," Cuddy suggested kindly.

"Nah, I enjoy this… and I will just a bit longer."

"Why?" Cuddy asked, as the elevator doors opened to her floor.

"Because of this," House picked her up again and they were half sprinting down the hallway, making sure no one saw they were back. Once in Cuddy's room, House drew the shades.

"I had a good time tonight," Cuddy admitted. "It felt good to not be confined to that dreadful hospital bed and—what are you doing?" Cuddy looked at House, who had gone to the bathroom to get the clean hospital gown that had been left there.

"Save the game and get over here and kiss me, right now, before I can change my mind."

"Should I bring the gown?" House mused.

"Sure, sure, why not?" Cuddy said. "Just get over here!"

"No way, my clothes are here too!"

"You're such a scammer." She scowled.

"Do I have to go now?" he asked. As much fun as Cuddy was having messing with him, she cut him some slack. Feeling him around her was just too much to hold back on. They kissed passionately for a long time before unexpectedly, Wilson walked in.

"Whoa!"

"Aww, Dad!" House grumbled.

"Hey, I said she had to go to bed, not go to bed WITH YOU," House and Cuddy both blushed.

"No, he can stay, really."

"Yeah, dad, I can handle it!" House whined.

"Fine then. Everyone go off and change and come back ONLY when DRESSED," Wilson said. House looked at Cuddy, who returned the glance.

"Yes, dad," they replied in unison.

"You guys are impossible," Wilson said. Ten minutes later, though, House and Cuddy were on their own again.


End file.
